A Chacun Sa Chacune
by AlexNightt
Summary: Une de mes première fic, pas le must et peu de ship... r&r please!
1. Chapter 1

Il était 1h30, un mardi soir --ou plutôt un mercredi matin-- comme les autres.  
Broots était toujours devant son ordinateur, occupé à surveiller son nouveau programme de recherche destiné à la capture de Jarod. Cela faisait déjà cinq heures qu'il scrutait l'écran, attendant désespérément une réponse de l'engin, quand ce dernier émit un signal et lui indiqua une adresse à Trenton, dans l'état voisin. Mlle Parker avait clairement ordonné à Broots de la contacter par tous les moyens, à toute heure dès qu'il avait une information. Alors n'écoutant que son courage, Broots empoigna le téléphone et composa son numéro, espérant qu'elle soit de moins mauvaise humeur que la veille.  
Au bout de quatre sonneries, l'informaticien qui s'attendait au "quoi!" habituel, n'eut d'autre réponse que le répondeur de sa supérieure.

Elle avait effectivement entendu la sonnerie mais n'avait pas daigné répondre, jugeant qu'elle était bien trop occupée et qu'elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'interrompre ses "activités".  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, après avoir mûrement réfléchi aux risques qu'il courait si Mlle Parker se réveillait de mauvaise humeur, Broots écouta une fois de plus son courage, sortit, démarra sa voiture et se rendit chez elle. Une fois devant la porte, il entendit des rires a l'intérieur: il y avait un homme chez elle. Plus rassuré -elle ne le tuerait probablement pas ce soir-, il sonna.

Mais qui osait la déranger à cette heure là! Encore cet abruti de Broots, songea-t-elle. Elle se résigna à quitter les bras de son compagnon, à enfiler vite fait un peignoir et -plus exaspérée que jamais- à aller ouvrir.

-- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez chez moi a cette heure là Broots!

-- Heu.. j..je voulait vous dire que je sais où se trouve Jarod, dit-il beaucoup moins convaincu que tout à l'heure.

-- Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain!

-- C'est que... il n'est pas loin... il est à Trenton, New Jersey.

-- Eh bien justement, s'il n'est pas loin ça peut attendre. Je serai au Centre demain à la première heure, faites préparer le jet pour 8h00.

Sur ce, elle lui claqua la porte au nez et remonta dans sa chambre où elle avait mieux à faire que courir après Jarod.  
Broots, secoué, alors qu'il était sur le chemin de sa maison, appela brièvement Sydney pour lui communiquer ses informations et lui donner l'heure du rendez-vous pour se rendre à Trenton.

Le lendemain, à 7h30, Sydney arriva au Centre et se dirigea en direction du petit bureau de Broots. Bien sur, l'informaticien était déjà là et le psy ne manqua pas de remarquer l'air affolé qu'il affichait en accourant vers lui.

-- Bonjour Broots. Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette.

-- C'est que... je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi et figurez-vous que quand je vous ai appelé cette nuit je sortais de chez Mlle Parker ...

-- Que faisiez-vous chez Mlle Parker à cette heure?

-- Eh bien je suis allé l'informer que j'avais retrouvé Jarod parce qu'elle ne répondait pas au téléphone.

-- Bizarre... Parker ne manque jamais ses appels...

-- J'ai pensé qu'elle avait laissé son portable dans sa voiture... mais attendez Sydney! Ce n'est pas ça le plus bizarre... : elle n'était pas seule chez elle, il y avait un homme avec elle, je n'ai pas vu qui s'était mais... une rue plus loin, une voiture de fonction du Centre était garée et ce n'était pas la sienne!

-- Vous pensez que Parker a passé la nuit avec un employé du Centre ?Ca m'étonne d'elle... elle a probablement emprunté une autre voiture c'est tout, dit Sydney qui n'aimait pas affirmer les faits sans avoir de bonnes preuves.

C'est ce moment que choisit Mr Cox pour entrer dans le bureau, sans frapper bien sur. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Broots et le psy ne l'avaient pas vu dans cette partie du Centre mais rien d'étonnant à sa présence: quand Lyle ne jouait pas au pot de colle, il envoyait son grand ami Cox. Ce dernier entra doucement, il était vêtu d'un costume noir avec un col montant qui faisait peur à Broots.

-- Bonjour Messieurs! lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-- Bon.. bonjour monsieur, bègueilla Broots

-- Monsieur Cox, se contenta de dire Sydney.

-- Alors, toujours pas de nouvelles du petit génie?

-- Nous sommes sur le point de partir à sa recherche, dit le psy avec son éternel demi-sourire.

-- Vous partez seuls? Mlle Parker a eu une panne de réveil ! ironisa Cox.

-- N..non, elle ne va pas tard...

C'est là qu'elle entra dans le bureau, radieuse et souriante. Inhabituel pensa Sydney, peut être Broots avait-il raison tout à l'heure.

-- Je suis là, lança-t-elle. Par contre, vous, vous ne devriez pas l'être, dit-elle prenant le ton le plus froid possible et s'approchant très près de Cox avec un air de défi.

-- Je m'apprêtais à partir. Mais sachez que vous n'êtes pas la seule pour qui Jarod a de l'importance...

Il repartit comme il était venu, lentement mais sûrement. Parker resta quelques secondes à le regarder s'en aller puis dit a ses deux collègues avec un petit sourire:

-- En route!

Jarod, pas très bien réveillé, sortit de la salle de bain, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette de bain blanche. Il s'arrêta, debout près du lit du grand studio de Trenton, pour contempler Zoey qui regardait par la fenêtre. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne sentit pas le regard de Jarod sur elle. Il sourit et alla s'habiller. Il ne manqua pas de vérifier si tout était en place: le cahier rouge sur le petit bureau, une enveloppe remplie de PEZ et sa petite surprise destinée à faire enrager Mlle Parker une fois de plus. Espérons qu'elle aura assez de pansement gastrique! pensa-t-il, ironique.  
Il s'avoua que, contrairement à d'habitude, cette dernière surprise était uniquement destinée à la faire enrager, rien de plus, rien de moins. Pas d'informations à propos du passé. Juste pour lui montrer qu'il avait une longueur d'avance sur elle.  
Il empoigna son gros sac de voyage, sortit Zoey de ses pensées en l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou et lui murmura:

-- Tu es prête?

-- En route !

Cela ne la dérangeait pas d'aller de ville en ville: elle aimait ça et elle aimait Jarod. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté à propos de son passé, elle l'aimait toujours autant et elle était prête à tout pour l'aider à échapper à ce Centre.

Le jet se posa à l'aéroport de Trenton à 8h30 et un quart d'heure plus tard, grâce aux informations de Broots, ils trouvèrent facilement l'appartement de Jarod. La concierge étant absente, Mlle Parker, Sydney, Broots, Sam et un autre nettoyeur, n'eurent pas de mal à entrer dans le petit immeuble et ils montèrent au troisième étage. Arrivées devant l'appartement n°13, les quatre hommes regardèrent, sans même bouger le petit doigt, Mlle Parker qui enfonçait la porte d'un grand coup de pied, entrant avec son Smith&Wesson en avant.  
Ils furent réveillés par un cri de colère provenant du fond du grand studio.

-- Et merde! Votre petit génie a ENCORE filé!

-- Calmez-vous, il a probablement laissé un indice, une trace, il ne peut pas être loin, dit Sydney d'un ton paternel.

-- Mais je m'en moque de ses indices! Tout ce que je constate c'est que votre rat de laboratoire m'a encore échappé! J'en ai plus que marre de jouer au chat et la souris, Sydney!

Le psy, conscient qu'elle lui criait dessus et qu'elle avait toujours une arme à la main, décida que ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter. Il se contenta d'avancer vers le petit bureau et la laissa folle de rage au milieu de la chambre.  
Dommage, elle était pourtant de bonne humeur ce matin...

Les deux nettoyeurs entrèrent et se figèrent au milieu de la pièce, Broots rejoignit Sydney près du bureau et le silence fut rompu lorsque Sydney dit:

-- Mlle Parker, Jarod vous a laissé quelque chose...

-- Qu'est-ce que c'est? dit-elle sèchement.

-- Je ne sais pas, les enveloppes sont à votre nom.

Broots, malgré sa curiosité maladive, recula pour laisser sa place à Mlle Parker à qui Sydney tendait une grande enveloppe blanche. Elle saisit cette dernière d'un geste sec, la reposa sur le bureau et s'attaqua à l'autre, plus petite mais plus remplie. Ce petit salopard jouait encore avec ses nerfs! Quelle ne fut pas sa rage quand elle se rendit compte que l'enveloppe était remplie de ces bonbons de gamins que le petit génie affectionnait tant!  
Il y avait tout de même un message au fond qui disait:  
" On ne peut rien me cacher. Mais es-tu sûre que c'est le bon? J. "

Elle se dit que s'il prenait autant de plaisir à la pousser à bout, elle prendrait volontiers plaisir à lui loger une balle dans le dos et à le ramener de force "à la maison" lors de leur prochaine rencontre.  
Elle pris le temps de se calmer trente secondes, épiée par Sydney qui souriait et Broots qui ne savait pas quoi penser, puis se résolu à ouvrir enfin la deuxième enveloppe.  
Elle contenait un cartoon digne des plus grands dessinateurs de BD à la seule différence que celui-ci n'était pas destiné à faire rire les enfants.  
Il représentait, en haut à gauche, deux chats l'un contre l'autre, un male et une femelle, leurs queues formaient un cœur. Ces deux animaux de grande taille avaient l'air sévères et regardaient de haut deux petites souris, un male et une femelle aussi, qui riaient et dansaient.

L'expression de Parker passa de la colère au doute. Elle n'eut pas de mal à comprendre la signification de ce dessin. Mais comment savait-il qu'elle voyait quelqu'un alors que même Sydney n'était pas au courant? Et sortait-il toujours avec cette rousse qu'elle avait aperçue un mois plus tôt à ses cotés?  
Toutes ses questions restèrent sans réponses et Sydney, qui s'attendait à une réaction de la jeune femme, quelle qu'elle soit, fut surpris quand elle lança un "on rentre!" qui tenait plus de l'aboiement que de l'ordre.

suivre...

Alors vous en pensez quoi?


	2. Chapter 2

Jarod et Zoey venaient d'arriver en Californie. Ils prirent possession d'une petite maison entourée d'un petit jardin. Jarod ne l'avait pas encore dit à Zoey mais il comptait rester dans cette maison aussi longtemps que possible et se faire oublier très vite du Centre.

Quand Parker avait refusé la main qu'il lui tendait pendant ce petit moment d'intimité, avant de s'envoler pour Blue Cove, il s'était senti rejeté, humilié, impuissant. Depuis ce jour, trois mois auparavant, il avait perdu le goût du jeu du chat et de la souris. Il avait tenté de lui ouvrir les yeux sur sa propre vie, de la persuader d'en changer mais elle l'avait rejeté. Il en avait assez de se torturer à la voir alors qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui. Après tout il était heureux avec Zoey et si Parker ne quittait pas le Centre, peut-être y était-elle heureuse aussi...

Après le dîner, ayant longuement réfléchi à la question, Zoey se lança:

-- Qui est cette Mlle Parker qui te court après?

-- C'est la fille du directeur du Centre, son job consiste à me retrouver et à me ramener au Centre.

-- C'est vraiment tout ce qu'elle représente à tes yeux?

-- Maintenant oui.

-- Et avant?

-- Avant c'était une amie d'enfance, j'ai même cru pendant des années que j'en étais amoureux mais c'est une entêtée, elle s'autodétruit en restant prisonnière du Centre et quand je lui ai tendu la main pour l'aider à en sortir, elle m'a lâchement repoussé.   
Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour elle.

-- Tu penses vraiment qu'elle ne veut pas de ton aide ?

-- Je n'en sais rien. Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle l'a refusée à plusieurs reprises. J'en ai assez d'être repoussé alors maintenant, tout ce que je lui souhaite c'est d'être heureuse, où qu'elle soit mais sans moi.

La discussion était close. Le caméléon ne voulait pas parler de ça et Zoey avait sa réponse.  
Il passèrent la soirée devant un film qu'ils avaient loué et ils allèrent se coucher tranquillement.

Le lendemain, quand Sydney et Broots allèrent boire un café dans un petit restaurant de Blue Cove, après le déjeuner, ils aperçurent un couple placé au fond de la salle. Les deux jeunes gens s'embrassaient mais le psy et l'informaticien reconnurent tout de suite que la jeune femme était Mlle Parker.  
Par chance elle ne les avait pas vus alors ils allèrent s'asseoir au bar, là où elle ne les verrait pas.  
Sydney ne connaissait pas cet homme mais Broots, gêné et affolé parce que ses doutes se confirmaient, expliqua tout au psy:

-- Vous avez vu! J'avais raison quand je disais qu'il y avait un homme du Centre chez Mlle Parker quand je suis allé la voir.

-- Mais ce n'est pas un employé du Centre, Broots, je ne l'ai jamais vu.

-- Si, je vous assure, quand j'étais convoqué chez monsieur Raines la semaine dernière, il sortait du bureau avec monsieur Lyle.

-- Alors, qui est-ce?

-- Figurez-vous que quand je suis sortit du bureau de Raines, je suis allé voir mon ami Benny qui travaille aux archives, il connaît presque tout le monde. Il m'a dit que ce monsieur Davis faisait partie de l'équipe de monsieur Lyle depuis deux mois. Il ne se montre pas beaucoup et il parait qu'il connaît Lyle par l'intermédiaire des yakusa et qu'ils sont très amis...et ils ont un point commun: il lui manque un pouce!

-- Mr Davis vous dites?

-- Oui c'est ça Sydney.

Sydney se pencha discrètement en arrière pour observer le couple et pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il avait du mal à croire que Parker puisse sortir avec un ami de son frère, elle qui le méprisait tant et qui détestait le Centre et ses employés.  
Mais c'était un fait: Mlle Parker sortait avec Davis depuis bientôt un mois et demi mais les deux tourtereaux avaient décidé de ne rien dire à personne au sujet de leur relation pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennui. Au Centre ils faisaient comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas et parfois même comme s'ils se détestaient. Et ce petit jeu les amusait.

Quand Parker revint au Centre après le déjeuner, elle croisa son frère qui monta dans l'ascenseur et la salua.

-- Alors sœurette tout va bien?

-- Depuis quand te préoccupe-tu de ma santé?

-- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais fait la connaissance de Davis et que vous vous entendez plutôt bien...

Maintenant c'était sûr, il savait. Alors tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire c'est:

-- Qui t'a parlé de ça?

-- C'est lui-même, nous n'avons pas de secrets. Et quand il est question d'un membre de ma famille, j'aime bien être au courant.

Il marqua une pause et dit:

-- En tout cas cela prouve que tu as du goût, Davis est un homme charmant...

Alors que l'ascenseur venait de s'ouvrir il sortit et laissa Parker à ses réflexions.  
Comme si on pouvait encore parler d'une "famille" chez les Parker! se dit-elle.

La fin de la journée se passa comme toutes les journées au Centre, les trois Stooges recherchaient toujours des indices sur le net pour retrouver Jarod, en vain.  
Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Parker qui en avait marre de ne rien trouver, décida d'aller s'isoler dans son bureau et de travailler sur un dossier qui ne concernait pas Jarod.  
Pendant son absence, Mr Lyle et Mr Davis rendirent visite à Broots et à Sydney pour s'assurer qu'ils s'affairaient à leur tâche comme il se doit.  
En bon psy qu'il était, Sydney, très curieux, analysa les paroles et les gestes de Davis et l'observa jusqu'au soir. Il en arriva à la conclusion suivante: Mr Davis était vraiment un double de Lyle, il était tout aussi mystérieux et séducteur mais il ne possèdait pas la même passion pour les asiatiques !  
Après tout, peut être qu'il plait à Parker, de dit-il.

Parker rentra chez elle à 19h00, elle posa ses clefs et accrocha son long manteau noir dans l'entrée.  
Elle alla se servir un verre de whisky et s'assit dans le salon pour se détendre quand la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Mais comme sa première intention était de "se détendre", elle pria pour que ce ne soit pas Jarod.

-- Quoi?

-- Toujours aussi aimable... Tu n'as jamais pensé à changer de phrase d'accueil?

-- Non mais si tu m'as appelée pour me parler de ma "phrase d'accueil", tu aurais mieux fait de m'oublier et d'aller t'occuper de ta petite amie.

-- Ah je vois que tu as vu mon petit dessin... Mais tu le savais déjà... Comment tu l'as su d'ailleurs?

-- J'ai de bons yeux.

-- Je vois que l'amour développe chez toi un curieux sens de l'humour...

-- Oui une vraie rigolote. Bon, tu vas me dire comment tu es au courant ou il faut que j'attende Noël?

-- J'ai de très bons yeux aussi. Mais je ne t'ai pas appelée pour parler de ça en fait.

-- Ah oui, et qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?

-- Je voulais te dire au revoir Parker.

-- Au... au revoir ?

-- Je pars et j'ai décidé de ne plus laisser de traces.

-- Mais?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. C'était déjà assez douloureux pour lui d'annoncer cette nouvelle.

-- Avant de partir, je voulais quand même te demander quelque chose...

-- Quoi?

-- Est-ce qu'il te rend heureuse au moins?

-- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis une grande fille. Il n'est pas parfait mais je sais ce que je fais. Et toi, tu penses que c'est la bonne?

-- Oui je crois.

Il y eut une pause, comme si chacun de son coté avait besoin de quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire: ils se disaient au revoir. C'était probablement la dernière fois qu'ils se parlaient et aucun d'eux n'avait le courage de dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment, ils se réfugiaient derrière leurs "histoires d'amour" parce que c'était impossible entre eux. Alors Jarod mit fin à sa souffrance:

-- Adieux Parker.

Elle n'eut pas la force de répondre tout de suite et quand elle se décida, elle était seule face à la tonalité frustrante du téléphone.

Jarod, de son coté, alla rejoindre Zoey dans le salon, et continua sa vie tout en ressentant un vide au fond de lui. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre en fugitif, il voulait vivre comme tout le monde mais il gardait le souvenir de la petite fille qui lui avait donné son premier baiser il y a bien longtemps.

Parker, elle, avait décidé qu'elle faisait partie du camp des "méchants" et qu'il était impossible de changer de vie alors elle continua sa vie même si le petit garçon qu'elle avait rencontré dans les couloirs froids du Centre lui manquait.

THE END. (sniff)


End file.
